This invention relates to a pressure test cell. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a portable test cell for pressure testing equipment used in the oil and gas industry.
Operators search for hydrocarbon reservoirs in most areas of the world, including remote and hostile areas. Hydrocarbon reservoirs are generally under significant pressure and temperature environments. In the exploration, drilling, and production phases, operators must perform work under conditions that require extreme caution. If a failure occurs on equipment used while exploring, drilling, or producing, a blow-out may ensue that may result in loss of life and significant property damage. Operators find it advisable to pressure test equipment in order to ensure that the equipment contains the necessary structural integrity as well as sealing means. As well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, governments and regulatory agencies have enacted rules that require pressure testing equipment.
Failures may occur during pressure testing. Hence, there is need to protect people and equipment at the testing site.